It's a Love Story
by DaniLovesSpunkRansom
Summary: We were in love. I was finally happy. And he left me. Because of something that happened years ago! And it hurt more than anything I had known. Then I realized, Charlie was right. Based on Taylor Swift's "Love Story" DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight! AH A
1. We Were Both Young

It's a Love Story…

Chapter One- We were both young…

"I'll be right back, Daddy!" ten-year-old Isabella Swan called to her dad, Charlie. She was so excited to be at her favorite place in her hometown of Forks, Washington. The park. Her father was watching her every step, making sure she didn't fall or hurt herself, which was an everyday occurrence.

"Alright, Bells! But don't go too far!" He called after her. He saw where she was going. The swings, of course. As she sat down on the swing, she started a conversation with another girl her age. Short, black hair, pixie-like. Charlie was happy to see she had made a friend. Within ten minutes, Bella came back to tell her father about her new friend.

"That's my new friend, Alice, Dad! She is so nice! I just found out she goes to my school! I can't believe I never met her! We are going to be best friends, Dad!" Charlie chuckled to himself, amazed at her enthusiasm. Bella went back to her friend Alice. By the end of the day, Bella and her new "best friend" had set up a play-date. This didn't surprise Charlie a bit.

"Let me just go meet her parents, Bells," Charlie said, not going to let his daughter go to a strangers house.

"Okay, come on!" Bella pulled her dad to Alice's dad. As soon as Charlie saw him, he was shocked.

"Carlisle?" Charlie said, barely able to force the name out of his mouth.

"Charlie!" Carlisle said, a smile on his face, the smile being a bit smug. Charlie did not return the smile. Instead he turned to his daughter.

"Bella, we have to go," Charlie said, sternly. Bella threw a fit. Eventually, Charlie was able to calm her down. He was about to drag her away when Carlisle stopped him.

"Charlie, it doesn't have to be like this. We could be friends! For our children's new friendship?" Carlisle bargained. Charlie didn't budge.

"At this point, I'm sorry, I don't think that's possible," Charlie almost spat. He had a look of anger, with a glint of pain and sadness.

"But our children have seemed to have formed a friendship. Why would you take that away from your own daughter? Look at how upset she is!" Carlisle pursued even further. "At least be civil, Charlie," Carlisle tried. Charlie softened, just the tiniest bit.

"Civil…that sounds alright. Okay, Carlisle. Civil. Bella will be at your house after school tomorrow," Charlie said, reluctantly.

"Nonsense! We will pick her up and take her to our house," Carlisle offered.

"Alright, then," Charlie agreed. He walked off, Bella following. She gave a small wave to Alice, which was returned.

Later that night, Charlie and Renee, Bella's mother, had an argument. Well, a bit more than that.

"I can't take this anymore, Renee! Seeing him threw a dagger at my heart!" Charlie cried. Renee looked not even the least bit sympathetic.

"Don't be so melodramatic, Charlie. This will all be over soon. You won't have to deal with it, soon enough," Renee said, with no uncertainty. Her eyes were cold and heartless.

"Every day that Bella is with that disgusting Cullen family I will have to deal with it! Get that through your head, Renee!" Charlie shouted. Bella crept around the corner, horrified at the situation before her. Her eyes were puffy, she had obviously been crying. Renee swept her daughter in her arms, ignoring Charlie.

"Momma, I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it," A single tear fell from both of their eyes.

"Sweetie, I'm going to have to leave, but I promise I'll come back soon," Renee said. Although she was sad, she had no regret in her voice. "But I won't be here all the time," she continued.

"Why? Why Mom?!" Bella cried. There was a long pause.

"Because, I don't love Daddy anymore," She finally admitted. Bella had heard of her friend's parents getting a divorce, but didn't think about it much. She was in shock. The words that came out of Renee's mouth hurt Charlie more than anything else had.

Bella ran into her room, crying. _Mommy didn't love Daddy? _She thought. It all seemed impossible. There was only so much a ten-year-old could handle. She cried herself to sleep, the only thing to look forward to was seeing her new best friend, Alice Cullen. Charlie had other ideas.

"She should go with you," Charlie decided. "Do you know where you are planning on going? You and…him?" Charlie asked, horrified at the thought.

"That's not a good idea Charlie. You saw, I just told her I would be leaving. That's what I said, and I'm sticking to it. I don't want to expose her to me being with someone besides you," Renee argued.

"I guess you're right. She'll stay with me. You've got visit often for the first few years, you know," Renee was shocked.

"Years? Charlie you can't expect me to come out hear once a month every month for years? Can you?" Renee shouted.

"This is just like you, Renee! Always thinking of yourself!" Charlie yelled at her. He was fuming. The nerve! "You will visit as often as humanly possible. That's settled," Charlie decided for her.

"And you wonder why I'm leaving, Charlie?" That hit Charlie pretty hard. He refused to think about it, though. His first priority was Bella feeling alright, then his pending divorce.

Charlie went upstairs to talk to Bella, only to find her already asleep. He tucked her inside her bed, then put a little present by her bed. "Happy Birthday, Bells," he whispered. _Poor kid. Some birthday,_ he thought. He kissed his daughter's forehead, and left the room.

Bella woke up and found the gift immediately. She opened it with caution, not sure who it was from. Charlie had already given her all his gifts. "Mom," She whispered. It killed her yesterday that her mom didn't say a word about her birthday. Bella had convinced herself that Renee was just stressed out. When Bella saw the car, she set the present down. She was thrilled to read Renee's handwriting. It simply stated "Happy Birthday, Isabella." She continued to open the gift. It was a locket that said "Forever." Bella scoffed at the irony, being very intelligent for an fifth grader. Yet, she put the locket on anyway, and got ready for school.

Bella's school day went by fairly quickly, for she was so excited to go to Alice's house.

"Bella!" she heard her friend call. "Come on! Are you ready to go?" Bella nodded, excited. She walked up to the car, thanking who she assumed was Mrs. Cullen. Mrs. Cullen looked rather sad, but was able to cover it well.

Once they pulled up to the beautiful white house that was the Cullen's, Bella hopped out of the car. As she walked into the house, she looked around and noticed it was very pretty. Her gaze was averted when Alice pulled her up the stairs.

"We're going to play makeover, Bella!" Alice was extremely enthusiastic. Bella, however, wasn't so much. When they were about to head in Alice's room, a boy caught Bella's eye. She recognized him. He was in her class. The boy that sat in the back, by the window. Alice groaned.

"Bella, this is my brother, Edward. Edward, Bella," Alice explained quickly. Edward smiled at Bella and she returned it. Bella suddenly felt something that she couldn't put her finger on.

The boy was beautiful. He had bronze hair that was different than anything Bella had seen. Of course, at only ten, Bella didn't really notice a lot of boys. She was taken from her train of thought as Alice pushed her into her room.

The makeover was worse than anything Bella had ever sat through, but at the same time, she was having the best time ever! She and Alice got along great. Their different personalities made them the best friends. Alice had finally finshed her "masterpiece" and let Bella look in the mirror. Bella was astonished to see how pretty she looked. Alice had a gift, even at age ten. Suddenly she jumped up and called out her brother's name.

"Alice! What are you doing?" Bella yelled. She was so embarrassed at the thought of Edward seeing her. But kind of anxious at the same time. He walked in with an annoyed look on his face.

"What, Alice?" he said, in a voice that made Bella melt.

"Doesn't Bella look pretty?" she asked. Bella immediately turned red, and so did Edward.

"Sure, Alice," Edward said, looking at his feet.

"Thank you!" And Alice shooed him out of her room. "Let's try some more outfits, okay?" Bella groaned and Alice clapped. They did this for another hour and then it was time to go home.

Bella was taken home to a stressed out Charlie. Although he never let it get to him like Renee would have, his face was easy to read. He greeted Bella with a hug and she went to her room to do homework. She could hear faint sobs coming from the kitchen.

With Carlisle and Renee gone, Alice and Bella were able to be each other's support system. Nothing tore them apart. Sure, Charlie didn't like Alice and Esme didn't like Bella, but that never stopped them from being best friends. They did everything together. Alice even got Bella to go shopping a few times! Through all of this though, they both knew that they were missing something. That was their parents. They stopped talking about the situation after about a year. It was just too much to handle. It was the only thing they didn't talk about. But that was alright with them. Then something happened that brought back all of those horrible feelings…

"Bella! Get the door please!" Charlie yelled from his room. Bella raced to the door, in hopes of it being her best friend Alice Cullen. She opened the door, shocked at the woman who claimed she was her mother. The "mother" who called 3 times and visited once in the past two years.

"Hi, Mom!" Bella exclaimed, although it felt forced. She gave her mother a hug and called her father down. Renee seemed really upset. A part of Bella was concerned. Another was almost…happy that her mother was sad. Maybe she would feel the pain that Bella had felt the last 2 years.

"Isabella, I have to talk to your father," Could she ever find it in her heart to call Bella by her nickname? Bella went upstairs, still listening to what was going on downstairs.

"What brings you here, Renee?" Charlie said coldly. "Back to hurt your daughter and me more?"

"No, Charlie, I came to apologize. Carlisle and Esme worked things out and Carlisle left me," She barely whispered the last part and Charlie chuckled to himself.

"That doesn't surprise me one bit, Renee," Charlie said, almost full out laughing now.

"Charlie, I was thinking that we should try to work things out as well, for Bella…" Renee started. Charlie cut her off.

"I knew you were going to go there, Renee. You have no right whatsoever to come back trying to make things better. You need to leave. I can't believe you, Renee! I don't think you understand the damage! Bella cried every night for six months!"

"And I feel awful about it! I made a mistake, Charlie! A mistake! Can't you forgive me? Please! Let me back in!" Renee pleaded. She was so obviously desperate.

"I'm too afraid that you'll make the mistake again. I can't risk that for Bella. And if this really is for Bella, then you can visit as often as you'd like," Charlie explained, calmly. That was enough for Renee. She turned and walked out. Charlie and Bella wouldn't hear from her again…

Bella was happy that things worked out for Alice, but couldn't help feeling incredibly jealous. Why couldn't she have that same happiness? Why couldn't Renee and Charlie work things out? She didn't understand how things could be so horribly wrong for her.

(A/N) So how was it? Should I continue? I know there wasn't much Edward, but he's coming! Just be patient. I promise to update at least every other day, since I already finished some of the chapters. But I get impatient, so probably everyday hahahaha. On weekends possibly twice a day. I have a horrible tendency to keep posting chapters. Hehehe. Thanks for reading!

DaniLovesTwilight


	2. You Were Romeo

It's a Love Story…

Ch. 2 You were Romeo

Thanks for the reviews! By the way, this story may get a little OOC at times, but don't worry! The characters true personality will shine through! Hehehehehe.

BPOV

The day I dread most all year is tomorrow. The day where everyone gives me attention and gifts and such, is tomorrow. My birthday is tomorrow. It's my least favorite day of the year

"Bella! It's time for school!" Charlie shouted. I guess I have to go. I have to go face another day of freshman year.

"Be down in a second!" I yelled in reply.

There was only one thing on the planet that was dragging me to school. Much to Charlie's disliking, it was Alice Cullen. She was my best friend in the world. I could talk to her about everything. Mostly because she seems to know everything I am thinking. Charlie should have gotten over it by now, but for some reason he lingers on it. It didn't help much when Renee came back when I was twelve

I shuddered at the memory. I, and I'm sure the Cullens, are very happy that Carlisle is married to Esme instead of my mother. I don't hold it against him that he sort of tore my family apart. It was hanging by a thread anyway. My dad sure holds a grudge, though. He hates that I'm best friends with a Cullen. I feel bad for hurting him, but at the same time, Alice is the person who helped me through the hardest part of my life.

As for Edward, her brother, we never became very close. We are friends, but he's a very guarded person. Doesn't make friends easily. I'm most likely the only friend he has. The reason Edward and I get along is because I can talk to him about whatever, and he knows he doesn't have to give advice. Although we aren't best friends, he knows every detail of my life. And I know every detail of his.

"Bella Swan! Get down here now!" Ugh. I forgot I have to go to face my nightmare.

As soon as I got to school, I was greeted by a huge hug from Alice and a smile from Edward.

"Hey guys!" I said, with a genuine smile.

"Hi Bella!" Alice quickly said.

"Hey, Bella," Edward said quietly. With that we walked off to our first class, which we all had together.

Our first class was English with Mrs. Carlton. She was very nice and young, but I didn't pay much attention. Alice was talking my ear off and Edward seemed really distracted. I wondered why to myself. He has that look when he's stressed out. Suddenly, the bell rang and before I could walk out the door I was stopped by a blonde hair, baby faced boy.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton. You're Bella Swan, right?" I blushed at the attention. I didn't like it very much.

"Um, yes. Hi, " I answered, awkwardly. I really didn't feel like talking, and Alice had already left. No one was there to save me from this boy who wouldn't shut up.

"Bella?" He asked. Oh whoops. I must come off as an idiot.

"Yea? Sorry," I replied. Wait, Edward!

"What's your next class?" He asked, somewhat impatient.

"Um, history with Mr. Andrews," I told him. Please don't let him have that class…

"Same here!" Of course. Suddenly, I felt someone's arm snake around my waist. Edward?

"Hey Bells, you ready to go?" Oh, I see. He was saving me. Thank God for Edward.

"Mhmm. I was just talking to a friend," I emphasized friend as much as possible.

"Is this your boyfriend, Bella?" I heard Mike ask, with a hint of sadness.

"Uh-" I was cut off.

"Yes, that's me!" Edward said. Wow, I can't believe he is doing this for me. It's so unlike him.

"Oh, well, I'll see you later, Bella. Edward." Mike said, much more unhappy then before. I waited until he was out of earshot so I could thank Edward.

"Oh my gosh, Edward I cannot thank you enough!" I wrapped my arms around him. But it felt different then before. He smiled and went back to his usual, shy self.

"It was no big deal. I'll see you at lunch!" I waved and walked off to history, where I was pleased to see Alice. And then not so pleased to see that she was talking to Mike Newton. I immediately gave Alice a warning look. She smiled at him apologetically and stormed off over to me.

"What Bella? What could you possibly need? I think he likes me!" Alice said, obviously annoyed that I pulled her away from Mike.

"Alice, please don't even give him the time of day. He tried that on me about five minutes ago," This kid was not very creative with hitting on girls. I saw Alice's face fall. Then she suddenly got angry. She was so dramatic. To continue her soap opera, she went back to her seat and grabbed her stuff, barley looking at Mike. She sat down with me on the other side of the room. Then the bell rang. We weren't off to a very good start on the school year. It was our first day and we were already so bored that we didn't pay any attention. I told her about what Edward did for me.

"Its just, he always seems to come through for me when I least expect it!" Alice started giggling.

"What? Alice! Seriously!" the teacher shushed us and we paid attention for about 2 minutes before going back to our conversation. "What was so funny, Alice?"

"It's just that either you're a really good actress, or you are completely oblivious. And I've seen you act. You're not that good," I brushed off the acting comment and kept the confused look on my face. "Oh, Bella. He's in love with you. Edward, I mean. He loves you!" Alice looked completely serious while saying this. Not a hint of lying in her eyes. That couldn't be true though. Edward? I mean…Edward? Wait, I know what she's doing.

"Alice! You almost gave me a heart attack! Don't do that!" I whisper yelled at her. I mean, couldn't she have found any other way to take my mind off of my birthday?

"Bella, what do you mean? Edward is in love with you!" Alice said. Come on! How far was she going to take this?

"Alice, don't play stupid, I know you just want me to forget about my birthday. I really appreciate that, but you to find something a little more rational to make me believe!" I told her through my giggles. We were shushed once again and Alice dropped the subject for the rest of the period.

APOV

This is great! I'm so excited I need to go talk to Edward! He's going to be so happy! Bella made it so obvious! She totally likes Edward back! Time for me to play matchmaker.

"Edward!" I called in a sing-song voice. "I have some very good news for you!" He groaned in annoyance. He probably thinks I'm taking him shopping or something.

"What do you want, Alice?" He asked. He was about to be so happy! I told him everything, while he stood there in shock. About Bella thinking that I was just trying to distract her. She was so obviously covering up the fact that she loves Edward too. Edward stood there in shock. "Alice I really don't think that she meant it that way. I'm pretty sure she genuinely thought you were lying. You know well enough that Bella doesn't love me. Let's drop this, okay?" Oh, I see. He's going to be stubborn! It looks like I'm going to have to push this further. Of course, the bell rang. Better sit down.

As class ended, I pestered him a little more.

"Edward, you have to fight for her if you love her! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" He blushed immediately. As soon as the redness went away, a scowl appeared on his face.

"Drop it, Alice!" he hissed. Fine, then. He sauntered off to lunch and I followed. We instantly saw Bella, who had fallen down. Again.

"Bella!" Edward called, being the little hero he is. He needs to tell her. Now. He picked her up on to her feet and she blushed even worse than Edward had only a few minutes before. "Are you alright?" He asked. I knew when he was acting sweeter than usual, and this was one of those times. They went to go sit down at the nearest table, completely disregarding me. I scurried over to where they were, and sat down. Bella was eating her lunch and Edward sat there with an embarrassed look on his face. Was this love or what?

"Bella, do you want to come over after school? I promise, no makeovers!" I told her. And I meant the no makeover thing…for the most part! She nodded her head like she always does and then started telling a story about her Algebra 2 class.

"Yea, Mike Newton tried to ask me out during math," she began. I started laughing and Edward's hand clenched into a fist. He was really mad about this. "He was all 'Hey Bella, how much does this Edward dude mean to you?'" Edward looked up, remembering that he pretended to be Bella's boyfriend. Oh, boy this will get interesting. "And I was all 'Oh, he 's the best boyfriend ever! I couldn't ask for better!' And I'm surprised he didn't go attempt to find Edward and kill him!" I giggled at the thought of Mike trying to pick a fight with Edward. He could take him out in a second. Edward choked out a laugh. Poor guy, convincing himself that the girl he loves, doesn't love him back.

"Bella! Come on!" I called. She was always late for everything. Finally, I saw her walking out of her last class. "Let's go!" I told her, practically dragging her over to Carlisle, who was driving. He better not bug us while I'm setting up my diabolical plan!

"Alright, alright, Alice! We still have to wait for Edward, you know," she told me. Oh, right him! But before I had time to answer he was already walking this way.

"Looks like we won't have to wait too long!" I teased. She smiled and hopped in the car. "Bella what do you want to do when we get there?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't have anything in mind so that I could put my next plan into action!

She shrugged and said, "I don't know. I have tons of homework already so I think we should do that first, if you don't mind."

"No! Not at all! I have homework too! But then we'll think of something fun to do!" Perfect! I know exactly how to execute this! Bella and Edward will be together in no time! We got to the house in under five minutes, thanks to Carlisle's fast driving. I think he could tell what I was getting at, because he pulled me to the side and made me explain everything I was doing. Busted.

"Well, as long as no one gets hurt, it's fine with me," He said when I asked him if it was okay. Not that I would listen if he disapproved. But I knew he always liked Bella, or at least never had a problem with her. Esme on the other hand...

"Bella? Are you up there?" I called upstairs. She answered yes and I ran up to my room. She was already working on her homework. "Okay, someone wants to get that homework done!" I said as I discretely put a note in her binder. It felt like forever until she finally found it. But the look on her face was not expected. She looked disgusted. No! How could this have happened?

"He is the most pushy person on the face of the Earth! Why can't he give it a rest?" Bella said, irritated. I tried my best to keep a straight face.

"What's going on Bella?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"Look at this!" She shoved the note in my face, even though I already knew what it said:

'Dump him. I'll be better for you'

Or not…

Apparently, Mike and I aren't very creative with telling people how they feel.

Bella, infuriated, looked at me and said "He obviously doesn't understand the concept of no! I just wish for once, someone would come and TELL me how they feel, not give me some stupid note!" She yelled. I panicked and grabbed the note that I gave her as soon as she wasn't looking.

"Yea, jerk!" I said, as convincingly as I could. That was close.

(A/N) ExB was so close! I thought I'd throw in a little Mike Newton for any deranged fans of his out there. I personally despise him, but he's fun to make fun of! And a little more EdwardxBella coming your way! Let me know what you think! I'll post chapter 3 tomorrow!


	3. You were throwing pebbles

It's a Love Story

Chapter Three- You were throwing pebbles

BPOV

"Yes! I passed!" I yelled and ran to Alice. I passed my drivers test on my first try! I get to drive to school on my own now! I love Charlie, but nothing slows down traffic like a police car. But first thing is first, I need a car. Well, I guess I could scrape up some money. I have just about every penny that I was given since I was 8.

"That's awesome, Bella!" Alice had already gotten hers last year and so did Edward. Oh, Edward. I only remember the day Alice said he was in love with me. I also remember the day I found out it was true. Only two months after Alice told me the "news" that I had a hard time believing…

**Flashback** No POV

"Alice, you have thrown over 10 outfits on me today, and done my hair so many times its probably damaged forever!" Bella told Alice, who was yet again giving Bella a makeover.

"Believe me, Bella, it will be worth it this time," She assured her friend. Bella didn't look convinced.

"I cannot wait for the day that you find someone else to give makeovers to," Bella mumbled, clearly frustrated.

"Okay, okay, I'm done! Here! Look!" Alice shoved a mirror in Bella's face. Bella looked at herself, shocked. This was definitely not the same girl that walked through the door only an hour ago.

"Wow, Alice," was all she could say. Alice smiled, knowing she had a victory. Then, they heard someone clear their throat, and found Edward in the doorway of Alice's room.

"Alice? Would you let me talk to Bella?" He asked, already knowing the answer. She nodded and Edward motioned for Bella to follow him. They walked outside and sat on the porch. Edward checked to make sure no one was around and started talking.

"Bella, I need to tell you something. I'm not sure how you're going to take it," His voice was fading by the last part. Bella was very nervous. She wondered if everyone was alright.

"What's wrong, Edward? Is everything alright?" he could hear the panic in her voice.

"Everything's fine Bella. Don't worry. Anyway, well," he started. "What Alice said a couple months ago was true!" He spit out, making it sound like one word. Bella's face went from being shocked to confused to hurt. "And I just wanted to know how you feel about it," He said, very nervous for her answer.

"Edward," she sighed. He didn't think this was starting very well. "You are a great friend, this is so cliché, but, I just don't see you that way," Bella sighed again. Edward's face fell. He had never felt this kind of pain before. Soon he was enraged at Alice. She was so sure that Bella like him too. She was the reason he did this. And then she was wrong. He then simply walked away, apologizing for wasting her time. Bella realized how much this hurt him, but she would never know how bad it truly felt.

End of Flashback

BPOV

"So did you hear?" Alice asked me, taking me away from my trance. "Edward is going to start tutoring, and his first client is Jessica Stanley!" Alice and I chuckled at this. We knew how much Jessica disliked us. I couldn't believe she would ask Edward of all people!

"That's hilarious, Alice! Boy, she must be doing really bad in bio!" I laughed. Alice nodded her head, giggling as well. "When does he start?" I asked, a little too curiously maybe.

"Tomorrow after school. You have to be there!" I quickly agreed. I was normally at the Cullen's house anyway. Charlie didn't like it much when Alice was around. He was just reminded of our family's turmoil. The Cullen's didn't mind having me around as much. Esme was used to it and Carlisle always seemed to like me, strange enough. As for Alice and Edward's other brother, Emmett, well he always treated me like a sister. There was only one in the family who was constantly tense around me. That was Edward. Ever since that stupid day in freshman year! Shouldn't he have gotten over it by now? It was over two years ago! It was January of our junior year. He was so ridiculous and stubborn. We barley even talk anymore. Alice and I drove home, and I was able to give Charlie the good news.

"I'm so glad, Bells! I knew you could do it!" He looked really happy, and relieved at the same time.

"Dad, you're just happy because you don't have to drive me anywhere anymore," He laughed and agreed. His face suddenly became more serious. I knew what he was about to talk about.

"Bella, I need to talk to you," he said reluctantly.

"Dad I know where this is going and it's not going to happen. Alice is my best friend. We've been best friends for 7 years. It's not fair that you do this to me!" I got really frustrated. He looked at my with hard eyes.

"Bella, that family is no good for you! Don't you understand what that man did? He ruined our family Bella! I think you should take a few days, or maybe a week, to stop seeing them outside of school," I was infuriated. I was fuming! I was every synonym for angry. "That's not a request, either Bella, its an order," I swear I had steam coming out of my ears at this point. I stormed up to my room and called Alice. She immediately flipped out. I calmed her down and I told her I'd see her tomorrow. She mumbled "barely" and hung up. I sat in my room for a good 2 hours. I listened to a CD that Renee gave me before she left. I blared it into my headphones so loud, I almost went deaf. Eventually I went down stairs to make dinner. I made Charlie's least favorite, enchiladas. He'd have to deal with it. The rest of the night was spent in silence.

After a few Cullen-reduced days, I had barely found anything to do. I reflected a bit and realized how dependent I was on her. Maybe it's for the better that I do this. What am I thinking? Ha! That's what Charlie wants me to think. I still had no car, so I drove home with Charlie, just as I had been doing since I could remember. We pulled up and I saw a old red truck parked in front of our house. I wonder whose it is?

"Bella, I know I made you really upset the other day. I still think I'm right, but I got you a little something. Just to take your mind off of things," he said, obviously embarrassed.

"Wait, this is mine?" I asked, totally shocked. He nodded and I gave him a huge hug. He hugged me back, probably just glad I hadn't refused like he thought. I loved the truck! It was perfect for me. "How much do I owe you?" I asked him.

"Nothing! Bella, don't be silly. Besides, I got it for a great price. Do you remember my friend, Billy Black?" I thought for a second. I nodded my head. He was the man Charlie went fishing with all the time. Had two girls and a boy, I think. "Well this was his truck. It was going to be his son's before I begged him for it! I hope you like it!" He smiled when I nodded.

Finally, it had been one week. I informed my dad that I would be at the Cullen's after school and he sighed. I'm sure he thought that his plan would make me stop hanging out with them forever. I chuckled at the thought.

School went by as usual. Boring and uneventful. I was particularly excited to go to the Cullen's because Edward would be tutoring Jessica today, according to Alice. We were so glad to be ourselves again. I drove behind Alice to her house. It seemed I had been away forever. It made me happy to see the familiar house.

"Bella!" Carlisle said. "You've been away awhile! I was wondering what had happened to you!" I blushed at the attention and heard Emmett giggle. He came up behind me and wrapped me in a bone crushing bear hug. As usual.

"Emmett! I can't breathe!" He set me down and apologized and I just laughed. I said a quick hello to Esme and then Alice dragged me up to her room. I faintly heard giggling coming from another room. Alice noticed and looked apprehensive.  
"Makeover time!" Alice yelped, obviously trying to distract me.

"What's going on in there. It definitely doesn't sound like tutoring. Explain!" Alice looked terrified.

"Well, haven't you noticed Edward hasn't been eating lunch with us lately?" Alice barely whispered. I nodded. "Well, he and Jessica are sort of…together," I could just barely understand the last word of that sentence. Play it cool, Bella, I told myself. Wait, why should I care?

"Oh, that's nice," I said, nonchalantly. Alice gave me a strange expression.

"Oh, Bella, I know this just breaks your heart!" Alice said, very sympathetic. I thought she had let go of the fact that I never loved her brother. Although, I did feel a little jealous.

"Alice! You know I never liked Edward like that!" I told her, louder than I should have. Alice sighed and shook her head. Suddenly Edward walked in. When he saw me, he tensed up, but then relaxed immediately. He smiled at me and I returned it.

"It's been a while, Bella!" he said. I nodded and he went over to Alice. "Alice, Jess and I are going to go grab dinner. Do you want me to pick you up something?" He asked. I cringed when he called her Jess. I knew it then. I was completely jealous. But that didn't mean I liked him or anything. No, it didn't. I didn't pursue the matter any further in my head. He left after talking to Alice for a minute and we went back to what we were doing. But luckily, she didn't say anything about the situation. Especially since I would either have to lie or tell the truth. I couldn't decide which would be more consequential. After a couple hours, I drove home. I was sort of stressed at the fact of Edward having a…girlfriend. I don't know why it bothered me so much. Well, sooner or later I'll get used to it.

"Did you have fun?" Charlie asked when I got home. He was most likely hoping I'd say no. Although it was not one of the more successful trips to the Cullen's, I managed to have fun.

"Lots, Dad! I'm going to take a shower then come downstairs and make dinner. Sound good?" He nodded and I went upstairs to shower. I got out and saw a new text message on my phone. It said, "Call Me." I got dressed and picked up my phone. I dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Hey Bella!" Alice answered. "I'm glad you called. I have good news! Edward and Jessica got in a fight just a couple minutes ago! She just left the house. I'm going to figure out if they broke up!" I cut her off.

"Alice, why should this be good news to me?" Did she figure out how jealous I was?

"Bella, just admit it. I saw the hurt in your eyes," She said, and she sounded like she meant it. I guess I was a little more hurt than just jealous. I think I was just expecting him never to get over me. But how selfish that sounded.

"Okay, fine, Alice, I like Edward! Does it make you happy that I finally admit it?" There was a chuckle on the other end, but it was definitely not Alice's. I knew exactly who it was.

"Can I stop by your house, Bella?" The voice asked. I stood there, I almost dropped the phone.

"If your prepared to be pummeled by Charlie, I wouldn't," I knew Charlie would never let him in.

"I'll find a way," I could almost see the smirk on his face.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit," I was about to pass out. Edward was coming. But what was he going to say? I sat on my bed for a few minutes, when I heard something hit my window.


	4. Stay away from Juliet

It's a Love Story

Chapter Four: Stay away from Juliet

I saw him climbing up the tree to get to my room without a problem. It was so sweet! I've definitely come to terms with the fact that I like Edward…maybe more than that. He crawled through my window, doing his best not to make noise. I happened to notice how perfect he was as he walked toward me. I just about got lost in his green eyes.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked as I was pulled out of my trance.

"Well, I happened to hear you say something on the phone," he said, his smile fading a bit. I knew this was to good to be true. He was about to do to me what I did to him, two years back. "Was it true or were you just trying to get Alice off your back?" He wasn't showing any emotion now. It worried me. Get ready for heartbreak, Bella.

The words weren't coming to me. I couldn't figure out how to tell him that I well, was in love with him. I felt the heat on my cheeks. I knew I was blushing. I was hoping he didn't notice. He smiled; he noticed.

"Maybe it will help if I told you I broke up with Jessica," My heart was pounding out of my chest and I felt my eyes light up.

"Hasn't it only been a week?" I questioned. I probably shouldn't have said that, it was very nosy. He laughed and I knew it was okay.

"I don't know what was with me. It was like the girl hypnotized me into thinking I liked her! But the second I saw you…something changed. Anyway, she flipped out, knowing I hadn't gotten over you. And I knew she wasn't worth it," I stood there, feeling very confident.

"Well then maybe I should tell you I feel the same" I whispered. He pulled me to his chest. I took in his sweet scent. He kissed the top of my head and my heart fluttered.

"I'm glad you said that. I can't believe I waited two years. It was two years worth waiting, though, I must admit. I couldn't be happier," he confessed.

"I'm not sure I was worth the wait. I feel very selfish. I didn't have to wait long. I've only come to terms with it in the last week or so, although I think I've known I felt something stronger than friendship with you for a long time," he stopped my rambling with the sweetest kiss I have ever had. Well, the only kiss. Still, I was with the only person I needed.

"I'm afraid I must go. Would you like me to tell Alice, or should I wait until you can talk to her?" I assumed Alice would harass him until he gave every detail, so I told him he can go ahead tell her. She would ask me for every facial expression no matter what, anyway. He kissed me softly and climbed down. I realized then I had to go make dinner.

"What have you been doing up there, Bells? I was getting worried!" I gave him some homework excuse and started to make spaghetti. I was feeling a bit lazy, and I had a lot on my mind. Well, one thing, which was Edward of course. I hoped Charlie hadn't noticed my dazing off.

Once the spaghetti was done, we ate in a comfortable silence. I ran back up to my room once I was done and drifted to sleep. I knew the sooner I went to bed, the sooner I would see him. And that was enough motivation to do anything. I had a dream. I was on a cliff, about 50 feet above the water. I was about to jump. It was one of those dreams where I couldn't control what was about to happen. I wanted to tell myself to stop. I wanted to knock some sense in myself. I couldn't though, and just as I was about to jump, I felt a pair of hands around my waist. I turned around to find Edward with a concerned look on his face. Then I woke up. In a way, I knew it was because he loved me too. Although I could never tell him I felt so strongly, in fear he wouldn't return those feelings.

I woke up and did my normal routine, but doubly as fast. I ate some breakfast and at about the time I would normally leave, I heard a car pull up. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Edward leaning against his Volvo. He was waiting for me. It was almost too good to be true. Almost. I walked out the door, without tripping, thank goodness, and smiled at him. He opened the passenger door, always the gentleman, and I hopped in.

"How did you sleep, Bella?" He asked me in his velvety voice. "Just fine, thank you," I responded. He smelled exceptionally good, I noticed. He got in the car and turned it on.

"What did Alice do to you last night when you told her?" I asked, curious about how much she tormented him.

"I almost got by unseen, but you know how Alice is. She pestered me until I mapped out every gesture, and you should expect the same," he chuckled. It was music to my ears. We pulled up to the school and saw Alice with an "I told you so" smile. I got out of the car and she ran up and hugged me. Class would be starting in a few minutes so we went our separate ways. Edward gave me a short kiss, leaving me wanting more. Alice giggled and I rolled my eyes. I went off to class with the dorkiest smile on my face.

During my third class, I was finally reunited with Edward. It felt like a lifetime since I had seen him. We sat next to each other, and tuned the rest of the class out. Jessica sure seemed to notice. Instead of takings notes, Edward and I were passing them…

Edward, are you paying attention?

**Not really, I have a hard time focusing when a beautiful girl is sitting next to me. **

My heart melted when I read that. I've never felt like that before. He is a god, and he thinks I'm beautiful?

You are too sweet. What did I do to deserve you?

**I was asking myself the same question about you.**

I smiled at him. He returned it. We went back to actually listening. I felt like we were a newlywed couple. It was a funny thought actually. I chuckled a little more loudly than I should have. Mrs. Anderson noticed, and everyone looked back at me. I blushed about 10 shades of red.

"Is something funny, Ms. Swan?" she asked. I shook my head and she went back to teaching.

**Would you like to share, Ms. Swan? **Edward passed the note back to me. I knew he was only teasing, but I decided to answer almost honestly.

I was just thinking about how happy I am.

**I don't think I knew what happy was until I met you.**

There you go again. I am not deserving enough.

**Never say that, Bella. You are the most deserving person on the planet.**

The bell rang and we walked to lunch, hand in hand. Alice was waiting for us with a grin. We bought our lunch and walked to our usual table.

"What's been up with you two love birds today?" Alice giggled.

"Very funny, Alice. Eat." Edward demanded. He and his sister were always teasing each other. She nodded her head and we ate in a comfortable silence. Then Alice turned her head and something, or someone caught her attention. She almost choked.

"Who is that?" Alice questioned, rather impatiently.

"I think that is one of the new kids here, Jasper. I saw him walking with some girl earlier," I informed her, and Alice's face fell when I said he was walking with a girl. "But I asked Emmett if he knew them and he said they were brother and sister. They are seniors. Then Emmett started gawking at the girl," Alice's eyes lit up. Then, the girl walked up to Jasper, Emmett had said his name was. At the same time, Emmett walked up to us.

"Hey Edward, Alice, Bella!" he looked at Edward and me with knowing eyes. I blushed, yet again. "I'm totally going to talk to that girl. Someone said her name was Rosalie. She's the hottest girl I've seen in my life. Wish me luck!" Emmett walked off, a chorus of good lucks behind him. We watched from afar as Emmett tried some of his pick up lines on her. We howled with laughter when Rosalie smacked him. Emmett just seemed to take that as an invitation to try again. I could faintly hear her say "go away" and Emmett sulked back to us.

"That didn't go very well. Well, better luck tomorrow!" We all laughed at the fact that he wasn't giving up. Alice took this as a chance to get Jasper's attention. She walked up to Rosalie and apologized on behalf of Emmett. Rosalie and her seemed to click. Edward and I watched as Rosalie introduced Alice to Jasper. She looked up at him with dreamy eyes. He smiled warmly at her. All three of them walked back over to our table.

"Guys, this is Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Rosalie, Jasper, this is my brother, Edward and his girlfriend and my best friend, Bella. And well, you've already met my brother Emmett," Rosalie scowled at Emmett when she said this. I smiled when Alice called me Edward's girlfriend. It sounded so perfect. I smiled at Rosalie and Jasper and they both smiled back. "So would you like to sit with us?" Alice asked, politely.

"Sure!" Rosalie answered. Jasper nodded and sat next to Alice. Rosalie sat next to me and across from Jasper. Emmett looked at her from the other end of the table, on the other side of Alice. After some small talk, the bell rang. I had a feeling this would work out very well.

The next few months went on like this. Edward and I were happy. Rosalie, Alice and I all became very close. Emmett made a move on Rosalie every day for about a month until they finally got together. Jasper and Alice went a bit slower. We are still all waiting for the day when they get together. It's very obvious how much they like each other. The only complication was that I couldn't tell Charlie about Edward and me. He throw a fit. Of course he got very suspicious. He first started to figure it out when I was making dinner one night.

"Bella, I've noticed you've been hanging out with that Cullen lately. Any particular reason?" he asked, very suspicious.

"Dad! Alice and I have hung out all the time for years. I thought you'd be used to it by now-" he interrupted me.

"Not Alice, Edward," He said. Edwards name coming out of his mouth as if he were spitting it.

"Oh, well we have just become better friends recently. And plus, its not like they are my only friends. I've become friends with two new kids," He looked at me, almost knowing that I have been waiting for him to ask about this.

"Oh, well just making sure you were, well, dating him or something. If you were, I'd just about die. What a dumb thought anyway. Sorry, Bella," I felt so guilty. But I told him it was alright. I had no idea what I was going to do if he found out.

EPOV (yay!)

I drove up to Bella's house at about the time I always do. When Charlie was gone and Bella was almost ready. The door opened and I was expecting Bella to walk out, but got her father instead. Bella made it clear that she didn't want me telling her father anything. Or my parents for that matter, just in case. I tensed up when Charlie walked forward to me. I stood up straight, ready to explain myself.

"What are you doing here, Edward," Charlie said coldly.

"Well, Bella mentioned something about her car not being able to start, so I thought I'd pick her up," I said, as natural as I could be. I thought he bought it when he raised his eyebrows.

"Why didn't Alice come?" He had finally warmed up to Alice, a little. But he still hated me. Well, most likely the idea of Bella with a Cullen boy. Which he didn't know already happened.

"Alice has already left. She didn't realize Bella was having car trouble," Charlie relaxed a bit and I did too.

"Look, you better keep far away from my daughter. Any funny business and you won't live to see tomorrow. Are we clear?" I was reluctant to answer.

"Well, sir, with all due respect, I'm not sure that's possible. Bella and I are…good friends," I hope he hadn't notice the hesitation when I said good friends. He scowled and I tensed back up.

"Stay away. It's not a request, it's a demand. I'll take Bella to school. Leave, now, Edward," I nodded my head and drove away, feeling very uneasy.


	5. I was crying on the staircase

It's a Love Story

Chapter 5- I was crying on the staircase

**AN: I just wanted to say thanks for reading! Whether or not you like my story, I appreciate you stopping by haha! Enjoy this (hopefully) tearjerker!**

"Come on, Bella, please?" Rosalie begged. Alice and her were trying to take me on a second shopping trip of the weekend.

"No! I've been shopping once this weekend, I'm not going again!" I told them. "I'll hang out with Edward and you guys can go. That will make everyone happy!" I needed to talk to Edward about something anyway. Something very important.

"Alright. Well, we better be going. Come on, Rose!" Alice called. "See you later, Bells!" I waved to them. Once they left, I called Edward.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I asked him. I hoped nothing.

"Nothing yet. What do you have in mind?" He responded. His sweet voice made my heart speed up.

"I just want to hang out. Charlie's gone for the day. Do you want to come over?" Although I already knew the answer.

"Of course. I'll be over in a minute!" He sounded excited. That excitement probably wouldn't last long, considering what I had to talk to him about. I heard his car pull up in a matter of minutes. I opened the door for him and he gave me a kiss. I didn't let him go and it deepened. I knew I should soften him up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. Too soon, I broke the kiss.

"What's wrong, Bella? You look upset?" He asked. He was always concerned for me. It was so cute.

"Come sit down," I told him. A worried look washed over his face. "I have to talk to you about something. I know you aren't going to like it, but I have to do this-" He cut me off.

"Bella I don't like where this is going. Did I do something wrong?" He sounded really worried. I decided to just tell him.

"I need to tell Charlie about us," I spit out. He looked even more worried and concerned.

"Bella, do you want me to get shot? Charlie will have me killed in a second when he finds out about this! Do I have to remind you what he said to me?" He had a point, but that was a few months ago.

"Yes, but I can't lie to him anymore. He is getting too suspicious. And he won't react that badly, Edward. He is exaggerating when he says things like that. You know that I love you, right?" He sighed.

"Of course," He replied

"Then trust me. I'll talk to him tomorrow," I told him, he relaxed a little, then shook his head.

"_We _will tell him tomorrow," he corrected. "I'm not feeding you to the sharks," I laughed. "It's not funny, Bella. He's going to be really angry. You know that," He warned. Of course I knew that. He would be furious. The one thing he never wanted for me was to fall in love with a Cullen. He didn't want me taking after my mom and getting my heart broken. Especially by one of Carlisle's sons. But Charlie would want me to be happy. Edward makes me happy, therefore, he couldn't protest. I don't even think he'll punish me. Why should he, anyway? I'm not doing anything wrong. I just fell in love.

Edward and I spent the afternoon watching a movie together. It was my favorite, Romeo and Juliet. I suddenly identified with Juliet very much. She was in love with someone that wasn't approved of, to say the least. I hoped I never ended up like her though. Sure, she was able to be with Romeo, but she gave up her life. Not that it would ever come to that. Edward and I would be together forever, and alive. My head was against his chest and his arm was around me. Everything felt perfect. It was perfect. The feeling was nothing I had ever felt before. This mix of butterflies in my stomach and my heart beating uncontrollably. I knew this was how it was supposed to be.

EBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEB

It was time. Edward was holding my hand on the couch. Charlie had furious eyes. I had to tell him I was dating a Cullen. This wouldn't go well.

"Bella, you needed to tell me something. Why is he here?" My father asked, rudely I might add.

"He is apart of this, Dad. So I just need to come right out and tell you this," I started. He was impatient.

"Your pregnant, aren't you? Bella Swan! Cullen, I'll kill you! I'll-" I stopped his rant.

"Dad! I'm not pregnant! Have some faith in me for God's sake!" I was getting furious with him. How could he think that? Edward squeezed my hand.

"Then what is it?" My dad snapped. This could have gone better.

"Edward and I, Dad, are together. We are going out. And before you freak out, I just want you to know that I really love him, and he loves me. I would appreciate it if you would be happy for me. Can't you do that?" The scowl on his face only grew. He was furious. I can't believe him! He stormed out of the room.

Edward turned to me. "Well, it went better than I expected," he said, optimistically. I scoffed. I told him he could leave and he decided it would be best if he did. I walked passed my dad's room and heard faint sobbing from his room. I couldn't figure out why it hurt him so bad. It had been years since that had happened. It's been so long. Why couldn't he just let me be happy? I took a deep breath and knocked on his door. The sobbing stopped and he told me to come in. I sat down in the desk chair.

"Dad, I need to talk to you about this. But you can't just shut me out, okay?" He nodded. "Why did you run out like that? I honestly don't understand why this still hurts you! It was so many years ago," He had a pained expression on his face when I mentioned the incident.

"Bella, you won't understand until the one you love leaves you. You just can't until it happens. I didn't mean to shut you out. But when you said you loved him…it reminded me so much of your mother. I was finally able to stop thinking about it for days at a time. And then, you sitting there with him, was like that day," His eyes welled up. I wanted to tell him that I would stop loving Edward, that he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. But I couldn't do that. It would be a lie. He was wrong though. He couldn't tell me that I wouldn't understand.

"Dad, I'm not five. I understand a lot more than you think," I sad, a little too sharply. I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I didn't want to be treated like a baby, either.

"I know that, Bella. If you get someone that you really love taken away from you, then we can have this conversation, okay?" He said, irritated. I stormed out of the room. I'm not that naive.

Charlie and I went a couple weeks without talking. Not even uttering a word. Edward was acting a bit strange too; a bit distant. School was boring as ever and I spent as little time at home as possible. Alice and Rosalie were thrilled about this. We spent most of our time together. Well, atleast the times when I wasn't with Edward and Rosalie wasn't with Emmett. I could see it in Alice's eyes everyday, how much she wanted to tell Jasper how she felt. She couldn't form the words though, as she described it. We were all at lunch when Jasper suddenly spoke up.

"Alice, can I talk to you for a moment, in private?" He asked her, softly.

"Of course," she replied. And they walked off. We didn't see them the rest of the lunch period. I couldn't wait to get to my next class, to talk to her. I saw her walking over to the door and I ran up to her.

"So? What happened? Did he?" I asked, excited. She nodded and squealed. I hugged her and we walked inside.

The rest of the school day went as usual. It seemed like a normal day, until the car ride home. Edward looked unusually tense.

"Bella, I need to talk to you about something," he said. I was really worried. I got a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked, very curiously.

"Let's wait until we get to your house, okay?" He seemed really nervous, even a little sad. I was freaking out at this point. We pulled up to my house and he opened the door for me, as always. "May I come inside?" he asked, politely.

"Of course," I responded. I tried to hold his hand, but he wouldn't. He just looked at me, apologetically. I opened the door and walked in. I sat down on the couch, and he did the same. He turned towards me. I was analyzing every move he made, to notice anything out of the ordinary. Everything was the same, just more stiff and emotionless. I broke the silence. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, trying to hide my worried thoughts.

"Well, I've noticed that you haven't spoken to Charlie in two weeks. You haven't been yourself, Bella. I fear that it's my fault." He looked down. That was it?

"Edward, of course not! It's just that he is having a hard time and we had and argument. I mean, he'll get over it soon enough. You know that!" He didn't look convinced, though.

"Bella, I have to be honest. I think, and my family thinks, it would be better if we were not together. And that I should leave Forks." My heart stopped. Everything started spinning. Nothing was making sense. I couldn't make sense of what he was telling me. Leave Forks? But it wasn't that overreacting? The situation wasn't that bad! Charlie was going to get over it!

"No, you can't!" I got up and walked over to the stairs. I felt the tears coming. "You can't leave me! I love you!" I pleaded.

"Bella, this is what's best. For you and me. I know you don't understand it-"

"You don't love me anymore, do you Edward?" He paused.

"I'm not coming back. This is what's best. So I will make one promise. I won't ever interfere with your life again. It will be as if I never existed." This was not what was best. He was overreacting! It would be okay! The tears were flooding, now. "Goodbye, Bella." I watched him leave, through my teary eyes. I cried and cried on the stairs. It could have been minutes, or hours. I figured hours when Charlie came home to find me curled in a ball on the stairs, sobbing. He ran over to me.

"Bella! What's wrong? What's wrong, Bells? Talk to me!"  
"He's gone…he's gone!" I said through my sobs. He held me close to his chest, trying to make me feel better.

A/N This was my favorite and least favorite chapter to write. It's so fun to write the sad stuff, but extremely, well, sad. Haha. But I just want to say thank you SO SO SO much for reading my story! I appreciate every review and favorite and story alert! Thanks a bunch! Sorry this update took FOREVER! Well, just so you know, Edward has a bigger reason for why he is leaving. I definitely think his reason that he tells Bella is NOT enough. Well, anyway I have talked enough!

Thanks bunches!

DaniLovesTwilight


	6. I got tired of waiting

It's a Love Story

Chapter 6- I got tired of waiting

A/N So first and foremost, I have to apologize to the tenth power for taking forever for this update. I really had so many options for what I could do. So this is where the story is going to go a different way then the song. But in the end, it will go back to the song's plot. So don't be reviewing and saying "THIS ISN'T LIKE THE SONG!" I know, but this was much less boring. So now that my rambling is done, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, Edward and Emmett would be mine :)

BPOV

The days passed. The weeks passed. The months passed. I think I had forgotten how to speak in more than three words at a time. I didn't see the point, though. The reason that I got up in the morning was gone. I couldn't even think of his name without cringing. His voice, his face…it all hurt too much. I needed to numb this pain someway. Alice tried her best, but all she did was remind me of him. I could almost see him sitting next to me whenever I was at her house. He didn't even tell me where he was. Alice didn't know. In result, I turned to Rosalie.

I picked up my phone for the first time in a while.

"Rose? I need to talk to you. Do you think you can come over? Maybe now?" I repressed my sobs.

"Of course, Bella! Should I bring Alice, too?" she asked, obviously worried.

"I think it would be better if you just came." I managed to squeak out.

"I'll be over at your house in just a second!" I could hear her car door opening. She hung up the phone and I almost felt a relief. Almost.

I sat on my bed, drowned in my thoughts. Three months, one week and 3 days since I had seen him. Yet not a moment went by when I didn't wonder. Did he not love me? Was there someone else? It couldn't have just been his strain on my relationship with Charlie. Him leaving did no good. I barely talked to Charlie. I couldn't blame him though. I really believed that it wasn't the reason. I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella?" she obviously let herself in. I called to her and told her I was in my room. The footsteps became louder and she finally pushed open the door. I guess I didn't look too good because she had a face of pure pity on her face.

"Oh, Bells. I'm so sorry." She gave me a hug that wouldn't have hurt if I were more stable. But I hadn't eaten all day and my frail body felt like it was being crushed under her grasp. "I wish I could tell you I know how you feel, but I can't," I knew she was trying to relate. "I'm not sure how much help I'm going to be, but-"

"Rosalie, it's alright. I just need to wallow." As if I haven't been doing that for the past three months. "And maybe just vent a little. As long as you're not doing anything…" my voice trailed off.

"Bella! Don't worry about it! I'm totally free all weekend. You can do all the wallowing and venting you want. I'm here for you. But can I ask why you don't want Alice here? I don't mean to be nosy."

"It's alright. It's just, everything about her reminds me of…him. The way she walks and talks. I think about all the time the three of us have spent together and I feel like breaking down whenever I see her," I poured my heart out to her. She better get used to it. I'll be like this all weekend. She pulled me into another bone-crushing hug.

EPOV (This should explain it…)

As I left Bella's house, I couldn't bare the pain. I hated myself, more than usual. That was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life. But I had to. For her safety, and possibly mine. Although, my safety was the last thing I needed to think about. It was the least important thing. All I cared about was Bella. If I didn't leave her, well, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

**Flashback, three days before Edward left**

Edward was walking out of Bella's house when Charlie pulled up. Edward walked just a little faster to his car, but was stopped.

"Cullen, I thought I told you to stay away from my daughter. Am I wrong?" he asked Edward, very rudely.

"You did, Mr. Swan. But I love your daughter, and I cannot stay away from her.

"What do you know about love? You'll leave her. You'll be just like your father. There's nothing different about you and Carlisle. That's for sure." Charlie chuckled.

"I can assure you that I would never leave Bella. She means so much to me." Edward got more confident.

"I'm not so sure about that. Now I believe I told you that if you didn't leave her alone, you wouldn't live to see tomorrow. I intend to keep that promise." Charlie said, darkly.

"I would die for her, if that's what it came to." Edward said coolly, hiding his emotions.

"Well, then I see your life isn't enough incentive for you. How about hers?" Charlie asked, as if killing his own daughter would be no big deal.

"Are you insane? You would kill your daughter because of who she was dating? Are you nuts? No, you wouldn't do it. You care for her too much. We would not be having this conversation if you didn't care for her."

"Edward, I haven't cared for that little mistake of a child since her mother left. The only thing I cared about was her mother. Now everytime I look at you and her, I just see Renee and Carlisle. I'd like to see one of you dead. And if it must be her, that's what it is." Charlie must have been insane. No, he _was_ insane. Edward stood there in shock.

"Well, if her life's at stake, I will leave within the week." Edward stated, holding back all emotion.

"Maybe you do actually love her. But I cant take that risk, now can I? By the end of the week, Cullen." And with that, he walked inside the house…

**End of Flashback**

I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I were the cause of her death. I cannot live in a world without her. If she jumps, I jump. Of course, Bella would never be so stupid as to take her own life. At least I hope. But where will I go? I suppose I can go visit my friends in Alaska. I'm sure Tanya and her sisters won't mind. I'll have Alice keep tabs on Bella for me though. Just to make sure she is doing alright.

A few months later, I got a call from Alice. She had been calling once every couple weeks, but this was an early call.

"She's barely talking, Edward. She can hardly look at me without sobbing. She hasn't said a word to me in weeks. I miss her, and I miss you. Won't you come home?" She begged. She had no idea how much I wanted to, but I couldn't, for Bella's safety.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I can't." I stated, not wanting to give away too much.

"At least tell me why you have to be gone? No one can quite figure it out." I couldn't tell her though. I just didn't have the courage. I also didn't want my family getting hurt.

"No, Alice. I can't do that. Please trust me." She sighed and finally agreed. This was how most of our conversations went.

"Just remember, Edward, you're not the only one affected by this right now. I am hurting just as bad as you. I mean, I have to watch her suffer every day." I knew that I was putting Alice through a really hard time, but she had to understand.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I'll talk to you later." She said goodbye and hung up.

"Was it Alice again?" Tanya asked. I hadn't even noticed she was in the room. Tanya and her sisters were not related to me, but they were like family.

"Yes," I sighed. "She cannot understand my reasoning." Of course, the reason I had told her was partially untrue. I told her the same thing I had told Bella. It was the truth, but hiding some of the details.

"Well, she'll get over it." Tanya smirked, in an awful attempt to be flirty. I tried to explain to her that I was in love with Bella, but she still tried to make me like her. She did this on most occasions. After many tries, she normally gives up. I hinted again at my love for Bella.

"Alice just can't understand that when you care for someone so deeply, you have to do what's best for them," Tanya came closer, putting her hand on my shoulder. :" And leaving was the best decision for Bella." Tanya started to rub my shoulder. She would never understand, would she?

BPOV  
"Rose, thank you so much. I'm sorry I am such a mess." I was so grateful that she had sat through my sorrow all weekend. And it made me feel much better.

"I'm so glad we were able to do this, Bella. I'm almost honored you chose me!" she giggled. The giant hole in my heart was being mended, finally. There were finally minutes, hours even, when I didn't think of him. I wasn't sure how long that would last, but I was enjoying the time that it did.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at school!" I told her. She walked out my door and looked back at me.

"See you!" she called. I watched her drive away and sat down. I turned on the T.V and acted like a normal person for the first time in a while.


	7. Author's Note sorry!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this is a horrible thing for me to be doing! I get annoyed when people put these up and make me think it's a chapter, but I have to explain myself! So sorry! I wanted to also express my apologies for not updating recently. I have a friend who was battling cancer and she passed this morning. I am still really shocked by this news, and I may not have time to update until this weekend. Thank you for your patience!**

**DaniLovesTwilight**


	8. I talked to your dad

It's a Love Story

Chapter 7-I talked to your dad

A/N It's finally here! Sorry for taking so long! I should be updating tomorrow…also: just a thank you for those who reviewed. So, thank you!

Disclaimer: I'm trying to think of an interesting way to tell you that I don't own Twilight…there we go!

EPOV

I told Alice about what Charlie threatened. To say the least…she didn't take it well.

"Edward Cullen! You have to report this somewhere! You need to call the police. Call Bella! Something!" Alice screamed into the phone, shattering my eardrum.

"In case you forgot, Alice, Charlie _is_ the police." I reminded her. She sighed.

"Well at least explain to Bella, or I will." She stated firmly. I thought about it for a minute. We'd have to talk somewhere that Charlie wouldn't catch us. Somewhere that **no one** would catch us. I couldn't risk it.

"Please, Alice. If anyone tells her, it should be me. I'm not sure that it's the best thing right now, though. Just, wait." She sighed in defeat.

"Fine, Edward. But you need to tell her soon." Alice warned. I knew she just wanted her best friend back.

"I will, okay? I promise, you'll have the old Bella back by then end of the week." I assured her.

"Okay!" She sounded really happy. "I have to go! I'll call you later okay?"

"Sounds good, Alice. Bye!" the phone clicked off and I fell back on the bed. I guess I better call her. All I have to figure out is what I'm going to say.

BPOV

About 20 minutes after Rosalie left, I went back to my zombie self. I had too much time to think, and too much to think about. Where is he? How is he? Is he as sad as I am? No, that's not possible. Alice called me three times today; I couldn't answer, though. I knew what she would want to talk about, and I was not open to the subject.

_**You don't have to call anymore **_

_**I won't pick up the phone **_

_**This is the last straw **_

_**Don't wanna hurt anymore **_

_**And you can say that you're sorry **_

_**But I don't believe you baby **_

_**Like I did - before **_

_**You're not sorry, no no ohhh**_

There she goes again, calling. I just didn't want to talk. Not about…him, not about anything. Charlie was becoming more distant. I didn't care. He didn't matter so much to me. He was part of the reason…he left me. My phone rang again, signaling a voicemail. I didn't bother to pick it up, though. It was the fourth voicemail of the day.

"Bella?" Charlie called from downstairs. Great, I wonder what he wants.

"What?" I yelled back, more coldly than I had meant.

"Just making sure you're alive! You going to make dinner, or should I attempt to?" He asked. I trudged down the stairs, unwilling to let my father make dinner. It could be disastrous. I made lasagna, feeling lazy. I knew Charlie wouldn't mind though. We haven't had it in a while.

After dinner I sauntered back up the stairs, trying to find something to take my mind of the pain. Actually, I'm not sure it's pain. It's numbness. Yes, that's a good word, numbness. I fell back on my bed. Staring at the ceiling sometimes helped. I tried to find figures in the pattern of the ceiling. Ridiculous? Yes. But it's also time passing. I soon found myself crying. It took me a while to notice. For the millionth time, I cried myself to sleep. A dream filled sleep. No, an Edward filled sleep.

EPOV

You can do it, Edward. Just dial her number! You've done it many times before. Okay, good, it's calling. Oh, maybe I should put the phone to my ear.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Suddenly I heard a voice.

"You've reached Bella Swan. Leave a message," an empty voice said. "Don't count on me calling back." The voice sounded…dead. It couldn't be Bella. My Bella, who was so full of life, would never talk so absently. Then there was a beep. I couldn't turn back now.

"Hi, Bella…it's me, Edward. I know this isn't, well, um. I just want you to know…I…call me back, okay?" I sounded like an idiot. Oh, well, I guess.

All I could think about was the voice. She had obviously changed her voicemail. The last she had, I was there when she recorded it. I couldn't help myself from looking back at that day.

**Flashback**

"Edward! Give me like 30 seconds so I can do this, okay?" Bella demanded. She was trying to record her voicemail greeting, but I was distracting her. She pressed '*' to record, and once she started, I sent a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Hi, you've reached Bella…Edward! Stop it!" She giggled. I took the phone from her.

"Hi, you've reached Bella Swan's phone. She can't get to the phone because she is too busy with me. So, no, Mike, she can't go on a date. Tonight or ever. Leave a message and she'll get back to you…if I let her!" I let out a laugh and pressed '#' to save the message. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Just because you saved it doesn't mean I can't go back and record a new one later!" I took her in my arms.

**End of Flashback**

She never did record a new one though. At least until now. I'm taking matters into my own hands now I don't care if Charlie hates me. I'm going to Forks.

I took the first plane I could to Seattle I could, and drove faster than ever to get to Forks by six. I just had to see the smiling face of Bella again. I first went to my house, to let my family know I was home, for good. Alice ran up to me and gave me a bone-crushing hug. For a small little pixie, she was strong. I got a welcome home hug from everyone else, too. Rosalie and Jasper were over, visiting with Alice and Emmett. No surprise there, right? I could only stay for a while though; I had to see Bella. Well, actually I needed to see Charlie.

I walked up to the familiar house, afraid of what was going to happen. The door opened with a friendly looking Charlie. His expression changed immediately when he saw me. It was more of a death glare, now.

"Edward, I told you what would happen if you ever showed your face here again. You know what I have to do now, don't you?" He had a smirk on his face, like he was happy that he had the chance to kill me.

"Charlie, please hear me out. I love Bella so much. In a way, I am dead. I'm dead without her. She is everything I live for. If I can't have her, then go ahead kill me. It would be better than living in a world without seeing her, hearing her, touching her-"

"Don't you dare talk about my daughter that way!" He spat. He ran across the room and grabbed something from his police. I knew only too well what was about to happen. He came closer, the object becoming clearer. I gulped. This was it. I saw a figure coming down the stairs. She was extremely thin, a dead look about her. My Bella…this would be the last look I got of her.

"Now, as much as I don't want to do this, I have to for my daughter's heart. She will feel better once you're dead. She wants this." I gave him a disgusted look.

"That's a lie! Bella would never want _anyone_ dead. Even someone who left her!" I tried to convince him, and myself. He was too persuading. He was really making me feel that Bella wanted me dead. I might as well be. Bella was hiding on the stairs. I'm pretty sure she was unaware that it was me outside her front door.

"Oh, but she does. She said it herself. So now I'm going to do it for her." I winced, afraid of what was going to happen. I'm not sure why I didn't run. I couldn't go home, in fear my family would get hurt. He would be able to catch me anywhere else I could go. So I stood there, waiting for my death.

"Anything you'd like to say for yourself?" Charlie asked, slyly. I wished he wouldn't drag this on any longer.

"I just want Bella to know that I love her. If you would tell her that, I would be grateful." I said calmly. I knew he wouldn't tell her, but I knew she was nearby, so she could hear me. By now she surely knew it was me. Maybe she really did want me dead. She wasn't telling Charlie to stop.

"Well, if I told her that, it would be a lie, now wouldn't it?" I was about to protest when Charlie brought the gun up, and I heard a scream. Then, everything turned black.

Author's note: Oh my goodness, I can't believe I just did that. That was a bad cliffy! Sorry! But I'm working on the next chapter right now! So, for the next chapter, I'm really bad with all the medical and legal stuff, so sorry!


	9. Romeo Save Me

It's a Love Story

Chapter 8- Romeo Save Me

A/N Thank you for being patient, my loves! Quick reminder, I'm bad with medical and legal stuff. In my mind, this is how it would go haha. Enjoy!

BPOV

"NO!" I screamed. I ran down the stairs to get him, but it looked like it was too late. I pushed Charlie aside with all the force I could muster. I found my love on the ground, a bullet in his right shoulder. I'm not quite sure what I was thinking, except for helping him. I grabbed him and practically dragged him into my car. I drove him straight to the hospital that Carlisle worked at. Luckily, it was only about a four-minute drive. About every thirty seconds I was making sure he was still alive. I heard his breathing. It was shallow, but it was something.

As I pulled up to the hospital, Carlisle was on his way out. I shouted to him and he rushed to my side.

"Bella! What happened?" Carlisle saw his son with a bullet in his shoulder and almost started crying.

"Carlisle, you have to help him! Hurry!" I begged. Before I had finished what I was saying, he was already carrying him inside. He politely asked me to wait outside of the room. I couldn't bear seeing him like that anyway. So helpless…it hurt. It seems that he has had that effect on me lately.

It seemed like a lifetime before Carlisle called me into the room. All the hurt that I had ever felt washed away when I saw Edward sitting up in the hospital bed, smiling. I rushed up to him and wrapped my arms around him, carefully, of course. He gave me the most passionate kiss that I wished would never end. Unfortunately, though, he remembered that Carlisle was in the room. I blushed and backed away. Suddenly, a panic rushed throughout my body. Charlie.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward said, clearly worried.

"Charlie," I spit out. Edward had a puzzled look on his face. Not because he didn't know why I brought Charlie up; but because he didn't know what we should do. Apparently Edward explained everything to Carlisle, because he seemed to know what was going on.

"I will not allow you staying with him," Edward said, obviously angry. Carlisle nodded in agreement. I, too, was afraid to go back to Charlie. I wondered why he wasn't bursting through the hospital door, now. I heard my phone ring.

_**You don't have to call anymore **_

_**I won't pick up the phone **_

_**This is the last straw **_

_**Don't wanna hurt anymore **_

_**And you can say that you're sorry **_

_**But I don't believe you baby **_

_**Like I did - before **_

_**You're not sorry, no no ohhh**_

It was the police station. I hesitated, but answered it.

"Hello?" I said, scared that it was Charlie.

"Miss Swan, it's Officer Cohen," I sighed with relief, but what did he want? "I was driving by your house, when I saw you dragging a young man into your car, and your father had a gun in his hand." My face fell in shock, but I was thrilled to know that someone had seen what happened.

"Did you talk to him?" I asked, frantically.

"I got out of my car, and asked him what was going on. He admitted what he did without me pressing at all. He seems to be a little mentally unstable. He'll be doing plenty of time in prison for this, you know," He warned me. I hated to say that I was glad, but it's true.

"I understand, Officer." I told him. I'm sure he was surprised by my calmness of the situation.

"Alright then, with you only being 17, we need to make sure you have a place to go. You can't be on your own until you turn 18." I would be turning 18 in September, so I had…six months. Six months with nowhere to go.

"Um, I guess I can go to my mom, in Florida." I suggested. I'd have to leave Edward, just when I was able to see him again.

"Are you sure, Miss Swan? I remember your father saying she wasn't exactly a stable parent." I knew this all too well. But I didn't have anywhere else to go. Suddenly, I felt someone grab the phone.

"Excuse me, Officer? This is Carlisle Cullen, from the hospital. Yes, my family and I would be more than willing to have Bella stay with us." My eyes lit up. I really liked this idea! Edward must have noticed and chuckled to himself. I realized that I hadn't really talked to him since I saw him. I walked to the hospital bed.

"Um…how are you doing?" The moment the question left my mouth, I felt like an idiot. He just got shot. _Oh, I'm just great, Bella!_

"Well, alright under the circumstances. Better now that you're here." He smiled. I couldn't honestly believe him though. Sure, he could say he loved me all he wanted, but who knows when he will leave me again.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I thought it would be the right thing to do. I was wrong. I love you, Bella, and I made the biggest mistake of my life. It was horrible without you. That's why I came back! I tried calling, but you didn't answer and-" I cut him off by kissing him. I couldn't even describe how it felt. This time, Alice interrupted us. Edward gave her a death glare.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! Are you okay? I've been worried sick! Bella! Why didn't you call? Could anyone have notified me? I looked on the news to hear that 'Edward Cullen had been shot by his girlfriend's father'! What a way to find out, huh? Dad, why didn't you tell me? Dad!" She came in the room, making her presence known to everyone in the hospital. Carlisle pointed to the phone and she nodded. "Well, Bella? Why didn't you call? Why didn't you decide to tell Edward's only sister that he was in the HOSPITAL?" Boy, Alice is intimidating when she's angry!

"Sorry, Ali. I just had…well other things on my mind?" It came out as a question, rather than a statement. The door swung open, an infuriated Emmett walked in. Oh, will the fun never end?

"What. Happened." He asked. He said it with what would sound like calmness to anyone that didn't know Emmett. But I did, so I recognized this tone as the one he uses when he is very, very, angry. Edward gave Emmett the play by play, and once he was done, Emmett looked like he was about to kill someone. It was almost funny how protective he was of his family. Almost. Carlisle finally hung up the phone.

"Well, Bella, if you like, you can stay with us. Renee okayed it and now it's up to you. If you would like, you can stay with Renee." He offered. But I was definitely not going for that option.

"Well, I'd like to stay in Forks. So, if everyone doesn't mind-" Alice squealed and squeezed me until I couldn't breathe.

"Yay! Now we never have to stop with the makeovers!" I groaned, but I was secretly happy. As much as I didn't like makeovers, I couldn't wait to live with my best friend. And not to mention my boyfriend…if I could still consider him that. I smiled at Alice.

"If everyone doesn't mind, I'd like to talk to Edward for a moment, in private?" Everyone filed out of the room. Alice gave me an encouraging nudge before she left. Once they left, I looked back at my angel.

"So, I'm just a little curious as to where we stand?" I asked. He looked at me with an expressionless face. I couldn't understand what he was thinking. It seemed like an eternity before he answered.

"Bella, I love you more than anything else. If you'll take me back, I would be the happiest man on earth. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I don't think I'll forgive myself." He stared into my eyes, and I just couldn't look away.

"But I think I can." I threw my arms around him, carefully. "When are you allowed to leave?" I asked, hoping it would be soon.

"There are some perks to having a doctor for a dad. I can leave as soon as I want!"

"Great! Well, I guess I'll go pack my stuff. God, I really don't want to go back to that house." I sighed. He looked at me sympathetically.

"I'll go with you. I'll only need about ten minutes." He offered. I nodded.

As he had promised, ten minutes later I was driving with him to my house. I wouldn't dare let him drive, no matter how much he begged. He was a reckless driver, and having a plastered arm wouldn't help much. We got out of the car. I looked at the place I once called home, and opened the door. I didn't want to stay long. I just wanted to get out. All of the memories flooded back. I ran up the stairs, with Edward following. He helped me pack it all up, without a word. I wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, though.

Once we were done, I took the boxes down one by one. This didn't take long, though. I didn't have very much stuff. We put it in the back of my truck and headed to the Cullen's. Headed home.


	10. Marry Me, Juliet

It's a Love Story

Chapter Nine-Marry Me, Juliet

A/N So, I just want to thank everyone for being patient for the last chapter! It's Thanksgiving break and I have an itch to write! I'm sad but excited for this story to come to a close. I think this will be the last chapter, and then the epilogue. Thanks for being patient :)

BPOV

Happiness is a funny thing. It takes you a while to realize you're truly happy. It doesn't just happen. It builds, until it's at its peak. Then, it's up to you whether it stays.

"Alice! What is this all about? Come on! Stop pushing me!" Alice started this little charade earlier, when Edward said he needed to talk to me later. Well, five minutes after and Alice decided it was Bella Barbie time. Now she was pushing me outside where Edward was.

"Bella! Be careful! Don't mess up your hair!" Alice screeched at me. I sighed in defeat. I let her drag me out to Edward's car. He smiled when he saw me, and I think my heart leaped out of my chest. I've been living in the same house as him for over a year and he still does that to me. Wow, it's really been a year. I would be graduating in six days.

"Bella," he sighed. "You look beautiful." I blushed, of course.

"Yeah, you look okay." I winked at him. He smiled even wider, he perfect teeth revealing themselves. He opened the car door for me. I got in, quite nervous, actually. I was a little afraid as to what this would be about. Did he want to go separate ways after graduation? We drove in a comfortable silence. He looked worried as hell. I wasn't sure what to think of it. The car came to a stop in a place I wasn't familiar with.

"Sorry, Bella. We'll need to walk a bit." He admitted. I felt completely in the dark about the whole situation, but didn't complain.

"That's alright. I'll try not to fall." I said, smiling.

"As long as it's me here to catch you." I just about fainted. We walked for what seemed like hours. Finally he told me to close my eyes. I protested this, saying I would fall, but he picked me up and carried me. I surrendered and decided to let him win, this time.

"Okay, Bella, you can open your eyes." He said. I was so comfortable in his arms, I forgot what we were doing. He set me down and I opened my eyes, and before me was the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen. I sat down and he laughed.

"Alice will have a heart attack if you get your dress dirty." He chuckled. I stood up, afraid of what could happen if I even get a smudge of dirt on the dress. Oh, too late. Great. The back of the dress had dirt all over it. Alice was going to have a cow.

"Bella, do you really have any idea how important you are to me? Any concept of how much I love you?" Edward asked me.

"I know how much I love you." I responded.

"You compare one small tree to the entire forest." He said. I sighed. "Bella, you are everything that's important to me. I hope you know that. I could never live in a world without you." I felt myself getting really emotional. This is either something really good, or very bad. He took my hand; he was almost shaking. He knelt to the ground and I almost had a heart attack, then and there. "Bella, I love you," he pulled something from his pocket. "Will you marry me?" I felt a tear sliding down my cheek. I looked away for a second, thinking. Then I realized I didn't have to think. I didn't have to wonder if I would regret it.

"Yes, of course, Edward!" He slid the ring on my finger and kissed me chastely, at first. Our kisses became more passionate. We slowly walked back to the car, talking the whole way, hand in hand.

We walked inside and Alice bombarded us with hugs. Of course she knew. Edward would trust Alice with his life. I'm surprised she didn't let it slip, though.

"Okay, I need a date, a time! Bella can I please plan it? Please, please, please?" She pleaded with me.

"Sure, Alice. Just don't go overboard." Carlisle and Esme walked in. "Why don't you have Esme help?" Alice nodded her head and Esme's eyes lit up.

"Of course! I'll keep Alice in line." She gave me a soft smile, and Alice frowned. They started talking about their plans when Carlisle interrupted.

"Alright everyone, let's give the happy couple some time alone." He said, winking at us. I remembered the dirt on my dress as everyone walked upstairs. I was thankful she didn't notice. But of course, as if on cue…

"Bella, don't think I didn't see that dirt on your dress. We'll talk later." She said, without even turning around. Edward chuckled. I hit him on the armt. He wrapped me in his arms and I leaned my head on his shoulders.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" Rose screamed, shattering my ear drum. "I knew it, I knew it! I'll be there! No, I'm coming home now. I'm done with school anyway! Oh my god! Bella! Congratulations!" I've missed Rose, Em and Jazz a lot since they left for college, so I made sure they knew about the engagement before anyone. I think Rose has felt a little left out since she's been gone. They all aren't too far, but far enough that I only get to see them once or twice a month.

"Haha. Okay, Rose. I miss you guys so much. Will you bring Emmett and Jazz?" I added.

"Of course! Emmett will be so happy! Oh, I have to tell him! Hold on!" I had never heard Rosalie be so energetic. That was normally Alice's job. I heard in the background, "_EMMETT! BELLA AND EDWARD ARE GETTING MARRIED!" _I chuckled and Edward walked in. I had to pull the phone away from my ear as Emmett grabbed the phone from Rose.

"What? My little brother is getting married before me? What the hell? Bella! Welcome to the family! Well, not that it will be much different than before. But now it'll be in writing!" I could tell Emmett had food in his mouth. I laughed at him, as usual.

"Thanks, Em. I'll be expecting a bone crushing hug from you when you get here!" Emmett and I always had a good relationship. He was like a brother to me. "Where's Jasper?" I asked. I wanted to make sure he could hear it first hand.

"Don't worry, he's on the phone with Alice right now. She couldn't wait to tell him." Rose took the phone back, I guessed.

"Alright, well, I have to go tell Renee. Wish me luck!" I said. She did and Emmett said his goodbyes. I hung up the phone and sighed in anticipation. Renee. After the Charlie incident, she decided to become a part of my life again. I couldn't really blame her. She probably felt awful, knowing that she left me with him. She called from time to time and visited twice. I knew she liked Edward, but she certainly didn't like the idea of me getting married so young. Only a second had passed before Edward said something.

"Are you ready to tell her? I know you're probably a bit nervous," I chuckled as he said this. A bit nervous was a bit of an understatement.

"I'll be alright. Thanks." I assured him. He kissed my forehead and I leaned my head against his shoulder. I dialed the number and took a deep breath.

"Hello? Bella?" My mom answered.

"Hey, Mom, it's me. I need to talk to you." I said. I was hoping I didn't worry her with my opening sentence. I just wanted to prepare her.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen? Are you and Edward okay?" Of course, I was too late. She was worried. I decided how I should tell her.

"Actually, Edward and I are great. That's what it's about-" I started, but she cut me off.

"You're pregnant. Oh, no. Bella! Haven't you learned anything?" I laughed at her, although the memories of telling Charlie about Edward and I dating flooded back. That was his response, too.

"Mom! Of course not. God, no one has any faith in me!" I said, a little harshly. I guess thinking about Charlie got me a little tense.

"Okay, well, what, Bella?" She questioned. I swallowed and Edward squeezed my shoulder.

"Edward and I are getting married, Mom." I choked out. I heard her gasp and my face fell. I prepared my self for what she might say.

"Bella, are you serious? Did you think about it at all? Are you sure that this is what you want? Don't make the same mistakes I did." Was she seriously giving me that speech?

"Mom, I don't need to think about it. I love him so much. I couldn't imagine my life without him. I know this is what I want. I won't be making your mistakes, because I have learned." Well of course, I had experienced a life without him and I realized that it didn't quite work for me.

"Well," she started. I could tell she was warming up to the idea, although she was still skeptical. "If you really love him like you say you do. Congratulations, Bella. I'm behind you on this." I smiled widely, and Edward could tell what was going on.

"Thank you so much, Mom. We appreciate it, a lot. I'll keep you posted. Well, I'm sure Alice will with the wedding plans and such." She chuckled. "I have to go, but I'll talk to you soon! I love you." I told her.

"I love you to, Bella. And I'm happy for you." I thanked her and hung up the phone.

"See, it wasn't so bad, was it?" Edward said, pulling me into his arms.

"Nope, not bad at all." I said. Happiness was definitely a funny thing.

A/N

I hope you liked it! Now, I am going to go one of two ways. I will either:

1. Do a chapter on the wedding, make it nice and sappy, and then do the epilogue, which I know how it's going to be. (I planned it before I had written any of the story.)

2. Skip the wedding, for fear I will get to mushy and fluffy and fairytale-ish, and just skip to the epilogue. I'm very afraid to write the wedding because, being the hopeless romantic I am, everything will be really fluffy and I know some people don't like that.

So give me your opinions!

Best Wishes,

DaniLovesTwilight


	11. I Love You, and That's All I Really Know

It's a Love Story

Chapter 10- I Love You, and That's All I Really Know

**A/N Hey guys! So, to make up for lack of chapters in the past, I am posting this one tonight! I also wanted to let everyone know that I am going through with the wedding chapter! I have links to Bella's dress and hair on my profile, but I normally like to leave it to your imagination. But you may take a look at what I was picturing. So here it is. If you don't like the mush and gush, don't read! For those of you that do, enjoy :)**

BPOV

August 13th. I had been waiting for this day for a while, and it was hard to believe the day had finally come. As I sat in Alice's palace of a room, I looked in the mirror, shocked. Rosalie had done an amazing job with my make up. Alice picked out the perfect dress. Esme made my normal mess of a hair look beautiful. I had to admit, I looked very nice.

"Bella, you look absolutely beautiful." Esme said, with a warm smile. Alice and Rose quickly agreed. I was lucky to have Esme in my life, as a motherly figure. Speaking of mothers, mine knocked on the door.

"Bella! Oh, sweetheart, you look so lovely!" My mother told me. I stood up to give her a hug.

"I'm glad you're here, Mom." I told her. She kissed my cheek. She looked around and greeted Alice and Rose. She only gave Esme a small smile. I knew she was jealous. Esme was the mother in my life. Renee wasn't. Esme saw me go to middle school and high school. She watched me grow up. Renee didn't. Esme helped plan my wedding. Renee didn't. It's not that I don't love Renee, because I do. She just isn't how a mom is supposed to be. She's just another woman that knows me, sad to say. I could hear them all discussing the wedding.

We decided to have it in the Cullen's backyard. It was huge, and beautiful. It had a wonderful garden. It was perfect. And I'm sure it was decorated lovely. Not that I would know, for Alice kept it a surprise. I'm not one for surprises, but I compromised.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I should be getting back to Phil." Phil was her new boyfriend. It figures that I would get married before my mom did again.

"Alright, I'll see you later." I told her. She said goodbye to me and the others and walked away. No 'I love you' or 'I'm so happy for you.' Just 'Goodbye.' I guess I shouldn't expect much more from her. Alice and Rose were talking about how handsome the guys looked, while Esme looked deep in thought. She turned to me.

"Bella, I want you to know how much you mean to my family. We all love you and are glad that Edward chose such an amazing young women to spend his life with. I, especially, think so. I also want to thank you. You have made my son so happy, and for that I will be always grateful." Esme started to tear up, and I couldn't help it either. She pulled me in a hug, careful not to mess up the hairdo she took such a long time on. Alice and Rose looked over at us and smiled. I was really lucky to have such great friends and family. Then Rose ruined the moment.

"Bella! Don't mess up your make up! I worked hard on it!" She scolded. I laughed. "Not that you need the make up, anyway." She added. Her and Alice came over to give me a hug.

Alice gave me her hand to help me off of the chair and down the stairs. I waited by the door to the backyard. Emmett, who would be giving me away, winked at me. He and Jasper were Edward's best men. He just couldn't decide between the two of them. The same went for me, with Alice and Rosalie. They agreed to be my maids of honor. Alice and Rose walked down the aisle and everyone gawked at their beauty, of course. Then Emmett whispered "Are you ready?" I nodded, and took his arm. I walked out and everyone stood. I couldn't pay attention, though, because I saw him. My Edward.

EPOV

I waited nervously at the alter waiting for Bella to come out from the door. I couldn't wait another minute for her to be my wife. Jasper put a hand on my shoulder, obviously noticing my anxiousness. I calmed down as I saw Alice and Rosalie walking down the aisle. Alice winked at me and Rose gave me a grin. It seemed as though it was hours later, when the doors opened and my Bella walked in, her arm linked in Emmett's. Emmett had a goofy grin on his face, while Bella smiled and blushed. Her eyes met mine and I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. The sunlight created a glow around my bride, making her sparkle. I almost got teary eyed as she got closer to me. Emmett handed her off to me, and Bella's hands found mine. There was never a moment where I was happier. Every minute I had spent with Bella combined, just about added up to how amazing it felt. I barely listened to anything the minister said until it was my time to say I do.

"I do." I said, a smile on my face. Bella blushed again. It only made her more adorable.

"I do." She said. A tear slid down her cheek. I wiped it away. This was no time to cry. Before I knew it, the rings were on our fingers and the minister said the traditional words.

"You may now kiss the bride." I didn't hesitate for a second. I kissed her with more passion than I had ever before. She responded with eagerness. We pulled away all to soon, and I chuckled. She grabbed my hand, and we walked down the aisle. We saw our family and friends, and the people that mattered most to us. She leaned her head against my shoulder and I kissed the top of her head, knowing that she was mine forever.

**A/N Did you like it? I was quite happy with it. The next chapter is the epilogue. I'm really excited for this, because I've had it planned in my head since I started the story! So I hope you liked it. I should have the epilogue up either later tonight or tomorrow. I'm really eager to post it. ha!**

**Best Wishes,**

**DaniLovesTwilight **


	12. Epilogue

It's a Love Story

Chapter Eleven- Epilogue

**A/N So, everyone, this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. At this time, I would like to give a thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**A big thank you to:**

**Edward's La tua Cantante**

**ihavefoundmyedward2010**

**berri with an i**

**Tennie-chan**

**Soeder**

**Krissy7**

**jlm8808**

**BalletDiva**

**Forever-Aurelie**

**Foxy1245**

**edwardandbellabelong2gether**

**xox-Twilight-xox**

**twilightlover289**

**twilightlovee**

**edwardcullenissosexy**

**Rina-with a K**

**Thank you so much! I tried to reply to as many reviews as I could. But it didn't work out so well. I'll get better though! Now, on with the story!**

BPOV

"Bella are you sure this is a good idea?" Edward asked me, against what I was about to do. I had to though. I needed some closure on the situation. It was hard living my life with that hanging over my head.

"I'm sure, Edward. I have to." I told him, firmly. We were in Seattle, standing outside of a prison. The prison Charlie was at. I had a pretty good idea of how many people had come to visit him. I believe it's none. I decided to be the first. I needed him to know that my life went on without him. I was still angry with him. He took away what meant most to me. He didn't even deserve to have any visitors. Not even Billy Black, his best friend, came to see him.

"Okay, don't stay too long. I don't like the idea of you in a prison, with a bunch of...prisoners." He said, and he kissed the top of my head. I smiled, reassuring him that I would be just fine. I walked inside, nervous on the inside, but keeping a good poker face. I looked behind me to see Edward looking at me with concerned. I told him to go ahead and go home, by nodding my head to the car. He shook his head, smiling, but left.

"Now what would a pretty lady like you be doing at a prison?" A man, who I assumed to be some sort of guard, said. He didn't look like the kind of person I should associate with. He gave me a slimy grin and I did my best not to throw up. He looked at me up and down, as to size me up, but he lingered at places he shouldn't.

"I'm here to see my father, Charlie Swan." I stated, not letting him get to me.

"Well, well. His first visitor, I'm pretty sure. Well once you're done here, Miss Swan, would you like to accompany me-"

"It's Mrs. Cullen, and I don't think my husband would like that very much." I glared at him. He chuckled. Oh, how I wanted to smack him. I suppose he noticed my expression, too.

"Let me take you to see your father. Walk this way,_ Mrs. Cullen_." He emphasized Mrs. Cullen, only making me angrier. He had a sly smile on his face, and I knew he wasn't through with harassing me.

"Swan! You got a visitor!" The man called. I was led to a room where there was a telephone set up. I sat down in the chair, even more nervous than before. Charlie sat down across from me, a wall with a window separating us. He looked shocked to see me. It had been a couple years.

"Bella...you came to see me?" He asked, surprised. I didn't blame him, though.

"Yes, but it's not your time to talk. What would you have to say, anyway?" I laughed softly. "Obviously nothing life changing, or even substantial, happened to you here that would be something to discuss, am I wrong?" I asked him, coldly. I wasn't really his daughter anymore. At least not emotionally. He shook his head.

"I've been contemplating coming here for a while. I wasn't sure I would be able to handle it. I don't think you have any idea what you did to me, Charlie." He winced when I called him Charlie. But as I said, he really isn't a father to me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I know there is nothing I can do to make it up to-"

"I said I would be the one talking." I told him, my eyes narrowing. He looked away for a moment, then sighed.

"You've missed out on a lot these past two years. After you were sent here, I went to stay with the Cullens." I informed him. His eyes narrowed, also. "You have no right to be angry. You could have been the one taking care of me." I paused. "You almost took away the most important person in my life. You almost took away Edward. I can never forgive you for that. But I suppose the situation made us closer." I rested my chin on my left hand. He saw the ring immediately. I laughed again. "Did I mention that I got married? Yup. Right out of high school. Just like you and Renee. But I'm not going to end up like you did. Because Edward and I love each other more than you and Renee ever did. I love him more than you loved her and me combined. You know, I'm going to school. Dartmouth. I'm pretty excited. I'll be far away from here, at the least. Maybe one day I'll have a kid, too. But you'll never get to see my child, will you? I just hope it looks nothing like you." His eyebrows furrowed. Exactly the response I wanted out of him.

"I'm happy. Happier than I've ever been. And you're not there to see me happy. Instead you get to see me angry. And that's all you deserve. You don't deserve an ounce of happiness. I hope you enjoy the hostile side of me, because that's all you'll get." The anger was bubbling inside of me. "You knew how horrible I felt when he was gone. And instead of being angry, you were happy that he left. You know it. You made him leave." I spat at him. I had never seen him so hurt. As bad as it sounds, I felt great.

"Bella, you know it hurt me to see you so down. But I was protecting you! I was protecting you from that monster!" He was making me so upset, so I lashed out.

"Monster? Don't you dare call my husband a monster! And as for protection, you're the only one I need to be protected from. You're the monster here, Charlie, and you know it! That will never change. I'm done here, and I'm never coming back." I hung up the phone and walked out. Before I could leave, the dirty guard pinned me to the wall.

"So, baby, how about my offer? It still stands." He said, raising his eyebrows. He had to be at least 40.

"Get your hands off of me, you jerk!" I yelled. He wouldn't let me go, though.

"I don't think so, little lady." He said smirking. I couldn't get out of his grip, though. I'm not sure what would have happened if a young man hadn't walked in.

"I think she asked you to let go." He said, through his teeth. I caught a quick glimpse of the boy. He had russet colored skin and dark hair that went to his shoulder. He was quite tall for his age, which I guessed was about 16 or 17.

"And what are you going to do about it, kid?" The man asked. I silently prayed the boy wouldn't do anything stupid, but also hoping he would help me. Suddenly, the boy punched the man and I felt him release me immediately. I walked out as quickly as I could, hoping the boy would follow so I could thank him. Luckily, he did.

"Thank you so much! I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come." I smiled at him. He held out his hand. I took it.

"It was nothing, I'm Jacob, Jacob Black." He said, with a grin on his face. Black. As in Billy's son?

"Are you Billy Black's son?" I asked.

"Yup! The one and only!" He said. It made sense. He looked plenty like him.

"I'm Charlie Swan's...daughter." I said, hesitantly. I didn't like associating myself with him.

"Oh, okay! Bella, right?" I nodded. I remember his sisters, but not him so much. It made me feel a bit bad.

"Well, Bella Swan, I was just about to go-" I cut him off, sighing at the second advance that was made on me today.

"Actually, it's Bella Cullen. I'm married." I said, showing my ring.

"Married? Well, you can't be more than 18!" He looked astonished. I laughed.

"I am 18. I'll be 19 in September." I told him. He shook his head, laughing.

"Well, that's quite a rock you've got there." He noticed.

"That's my husband, for you." I could tell he thought it was strange, hearing those words out of a teenage mouth. "Speaking of him, I need to go meet him. He's probably starting to worry about me, leaving me at a prison, and all." He nodded.

"Alright, I hope to see you soon, Bella." He said, with a smile.

"Yeah, definitely. And thank you, again." I said, as I walked off to where I said I would meet Edward. Before I went to meet him, I stopped by a store to buy a card. I went to the Starbucks where we agreed to meet. I sat down and started writing. I finished before he snuck up behind me.

"How did it go?" He asked. I turned to face him.

"Well, creepy guard, angry Bella, and an old friend is pretty much the outing in a nut shell." I filled him in. He looked worried, but shook it off.

"Sounds like a jolly old time." He commented, sarcastically. He handed me my coffee. I admired my ring. We walked to the car, and before I got in, I handed him the card, as he handed me flowers.

"Did I mention, happy one year anniversary?" I asked. He smiled and kissed me. We got in the car and drove off to our home.

**A/N So, what did you think? I sort of liked it :) I've decided that until I fully complete a story, I'm only going to do one shots. I have to have the story completely finished before publishing, because things start to get out of hand, like they did this time around. I'd rather wait and be able to update every couple days, rather than publish something now and make you all wait! And thank you to everyone who read or reviewed, again. It means a lot!**

**For the last time,**

**DaniLovesTwilight**


End file.
